


Your love is on fire

by itjustsortahappened



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, Short, black pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itjustsortahappened/pseuds/itjustsortahappened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well they did a thing again and it just happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your love is on fire

 

“Really though? You can’t just _do that_ on TV!”

It was kind of growled into Harry’s ear and they were all bare skin and grazing teeth and it was rushed words, hot lips and Louis pushed harder against Harry, gripping him through his tight pants, not having given him the time to put his jeans back on before he dragged him to the small bathroom.

There was no finesse to it when he palmed Harry through his pants, gripping and feeling him, claiming him and Harry’s hands were just as rushed, clumsily undoing Louis’ trousers and getting his fingers around him.

“Jesus,” Louis let his head fall against Harry’s shoulder, breathed in the scent of him mixed with the salty smell of sex and sweat, twisting his wrist in a way that made Harry curse and moan and he knew it was not going to last, that this wasn’t proper or really what he craved but it was better than nothing and it would keep him from losing it until they got home and just as a little part of him thought that maybe they should wait, that it’d be so much better if they dragged it out but then Harry brought his hand up to his mouth and licked it before he returned it, now slick with saliva and so much better, so right, and he lost all of his will to wait.

Louis mimicked him and licked his own palm before slipping inside of Harry’s pants and gripping around him again, sliding easily, pumping faster now and a part of him wanted to push Harry down the floor, to spend hours tracing his skin and pushing all the right buttons but there was also a part of him that loved this; that loved that they could be so spontaneous, that it was still so much fire between them that they could do this, that even a small bathroom with the boys right next door was enough.

“Fuck, Lou…”

Harry’s lips searched for his and found them in a messy kiss, heavy breathing and swallowing each others moans and then they both stumbled so that Louis’ back banged against the wall and somehow that made the angle for them easier and Harry traced his lips down Louis’ neck, leaving little bites and kisses and then just let his forehead fall against Louis’ shoulder as his breathing got more and more out of control and he grunted out a moan as he came all over Louis’ hand and his own black pants and he instantly fell to his knees and then it was Louis’ turn to curse as he felt Harry’s lips around him, his hand finding the back of Harry’s neck and it didn’t take long before he could feel it building and  he came down Harry’s throat, the younger boy swallowing and as Louis slowly came down from his high he felt Harry licking him clean.

“Jesus…” he smiled as Harry got back up and playfully pushed at him, “I guess that’s what happens when you take your jeans off in front of me,” he pulled his own trousers up and frowned before he added, “well in front of me and thousands of people, that is.”


End file.
